This invention relates to a phone holder which enables use and keeping of a mobile phone in an automotive vehicle.
With the spread of portable phones, phone holders which enable mobile phones to be used and held in automotive vehicles have been developed in recent years. Further, it is considered to provide the phone holder with a holder connector which enables a handsfree conversion to be conducted without picking up a mobile phone using a microphone and a loudspeaker equipped in an automotive vehicle and also enables an electrical connection with the mobile phone for the connection with an automotive antenna, the charging, or other purposes.
A generally known phone holder as such is provided with a holder main body in the form of a frame or the like for fixing a mobile phone and a holder connector mounted on the holder main body or a vehicle body via a curl cord or the like. In this phone holder, the mobile phone is connected with the holder connector; is positioned on the holder main body; and is held in this state by a lock device or the like.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 6-6299 discloses a phone holder in which a phone setting portion in which a mobile phone is set from above is provided on the upper surface of a holder main body; a holder connector mount portion including a circular rotary hook, pin or button for fixing and releasing a holder connector is provided before the phone setting portion; and the mobile phone is connected with the connector by setting the mobile phone in the phone setting portion from above after the holder connector is fixed to the holder connector mount portion and by moving the mobile phone forward along the phone setting portion.
Other known phone holders to be installed in an automotive vehicle are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications Nos. 5-95394, 5-294190, 7-74809 and Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3020187.
With the conventional phone holders as above, it is not easy to set the mobile phone in the holder main body while positioning it with respect thereto and to take the mobile phone out after the setting. It is difficult for a driver to do such operations while driving.